Are You Afraid of Cooties? Or Cotie?
by Kirbydude1010
Summary: AU. When Cody and Katie become friends will they become more? Cody sure hopes so. Major Pairings: Cody/Katie Duncan/Bridgette Ezekiel/ Heather. Minor Parings: G/T T/L O/I. Rated T for Mild Swearing and Izzy. ACTUALLY UPDATED! :O
1. Cody's Arrival

Yes, you read right. This Fic will promote my favorite crack pairing:

**CodyXKatie, C/K!**

Oh, EzekielXHeather and BridgetteXDuncan will be included as well. Normal pairings include: GwenXTrent, TylerXLindsey, and OwenXIzzy.

Now let me explain the chapters, they change point of views between Cody and Katie, for example; Ch.1, Cody Ch.2, Katie

However, that's day 1, day 2 will be like this; Ch.3 Katie, Ch.4 Cody. So that means it will be this order: Cody, Katie, Katie, Cody, Cody, Katie, etc… Oh, and the eliminations will be different.

Now that that's over with, **ON WITH THE SHOW!!!**

I fiddled around with my fingers as I waited on this boat leading me to the set of a television show I singed up for, that show was Total Drama Island. I must admit the show seemed pretty cool when I read about it online. I signed up for it with my awesome audition tape.

I smiled to myself as I remembered my audition tape. Sure my dad interrupted me at the end of it, but my song I both performed and wrote—yup I'm multi-talented—must've gotten me to appear on this show in the first place.

I looked at over at the island and saw that two people have already arrived. One was a brunette white-skinned girl. She had glasses, and a ponytail. A lil' pudgy, but I don't care about size. Nah, not really my type. The other one was a dark-skinned boy wearing a yamaka. Now I'm not gay so I wasn't really gonna check him out, but he was humongous in stature, and looked like a star quarterback of a high school football team.

The next boat arrived, and out came a skinny, goth girl with skin as pale as white paint! She had short, shoulder length black hair with teal highlights. All I could of to describe her was, H-O-T, HOT! Seriously, I should plan on hooking up with her. Judging by the way she ripped up those papers it looked like she had a bad attitude, sweet. Well, so far I found one hot girl.

The next boat had a guy, so I wasn't ready to check him out. But, he seemed like a pretty cool dude, with an awesome personality. You can tell by the way he was dancing and flipping from the boat to the dock. He was either mentally insane or a party boy. He had a cowboy hat and blonde shaggy hair, but the hat covered most of it. He was wearing an open pink shirt that exposed his chest. He seemed pretty wild and friendly.

The next person nearly made my hormones take over me. It was a skinny white girl. She had blonde waist length hair and a blue headband to prevent it from running wild. But that wasn't what turned me on. She had breasts that had to be at least double D's in size. She was wearing a brown tank top with a red sleeve-less shirt under it. Definatly hot in my books.

The next girl was also skinny but was a raven-haired beauty, and wasn't as "big" as the last one. She was wearing sunglasses, but took them off revealing her exotic, asian eyes. But she gave everyone there an evil, poison-filled glare. She was wearing a magenta tank top and brown short shorts. Scary, but hot.

The next person was also scary looking, but he was a guy. He was white-skinned, had a green Mohawk, and a black skull t-shirt with a beige long-sleeve underneath. He had a couple of piercings on the left side of his face. And if that wasn't scary enough, he had a spike collar around his neck, and jean-like shorts. He obviously had a bad attitude.

The next guy came out, but he obviously not like the last two. He came in by water skiing. He's doing pretty good actua- Never mind he hit a rock and is spinning in circles.

_So much for the cool look, _I thought watching him land in the luggage. Everyone gasped, but the light-skinned guy rose a thumbs up. When the Blondie helped him up I got a better look of the guy. He looked like a jock judging by his red jumpsuit, and the red and white headband holding down his long brown hair. Jock and Blondie gave each other a heart-filled smile, and I immediately thought: _Damn, there goes my chance with her._

The next guy didn't seem much like a threat, as a matter of fact, he looked like a good friend. He had red shoulder-length hair, wore glasses, and was white-skinned. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a hamburger on it, and a pink long-sleeve under that. He was wearing jeans and carrying a keyboard, which means I found a fellow keyboard player. Seemed pretty cool to me, but everybody else must have thought of him as a nerd.

_If he's lucky he might get to be as awesome as me, _I thought to myself with a sly grin.

The next guy seemed pretty cool, too cool. He had black hair and had light skin. He had a green shirt with a inky looking hand on it. He also had black pants, and was carrying a guitar case.

_Damnit, _I cursed to myself,_ Everyone knows the guitar guy's get all the chicks._

Musician and Goth Girl seemed to get along pretty well. I kicked the boat with anger.

The next girl was pretty cute. She was white-skinned, and had blonde hair and a ponytail as well. She was wearing a blue sweater, and had dark blue shorts. She was also carrying a red and yellow surfboard.

_Sweet, _I thought, _A surfer chick._

She walked over, and started talking to the other people. It looked like she asked a question, then Punk answered (Probably something witty.). She laughed, and walked over to stand next to him.

The next guy was tan and pretty scrawny. Well… I'm sorta scrawny too, so I shouldn't be saying that. He had shoulder-length brown hair, and he looked sorta buisnessy. He wore a red shirt with blue sleeves and a white long-sleeve shirt under that. The guy was also wearing pale green shorts. I saw him get harassed by Punk, but then Surfer Chick pouted; he gave her a quick look, and backed off. I felt kinda sorry for Mr. Business.

The next girl was dark-skinned, and was about the same "size" as Blondie, but a little smaller. She had what looked like cumquats on her beige shirt. She had black hair with a ponytail behind it. She was also wearing jeans. Alpha Nerd seemed pretty amazed by her, but when I saw people holding her back, I figured he said the wrong thing.

_Great,_ I thought, _All these chicks are here, and some of them look like their gonna hook up with someone. _

I sighed, but the next boat made all my thoughts change completely. Out of the boat came a white-skinned chubby girl she was wearing a zebra striped tank top and bubble gum pink shorts. She had black hair with two ponytails. But she wasn't the person I was looking at. Another girl came out wearing the exact same thing and had the exact same hairstyle. But she was tan and _waaaaay_ skinnier than the other girl. She just had some strange beauty to her. I found out that I stared at her for so long that I missed the next camper.

He also looked like someone that might get picked on. He had brown, long, messy hair and a dark blue toque. He was wearing a pale green sweater and jeans. Plus he didn't really talk to anyone, and then Punk opened his mouth to say something, but Surfer Chick gave him a sad look, which made him shut his mouth. He gave Evil chick a quick glance, and then walked past her. Too bad she had a disgusted look on his face.

When my boat came up to the dock I grabbed my stuff and headed out.

_Please god, help me make a good move on this girl._

There ya go folks there the first chapter! Sadly, it's short, but I have to have a Katie POV. Hopefully my next chapter is longer!

Please R and R.


	2. An Enemy, a Friend, and a Competition

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network

**A MESSAGE FROM KD10: **Whew! That was a long break! Whelp, time to turn on the ol' laptop and start working on my fanfics. First I just reread everything I've written and decided to keep writing! Except for my PMD Fic, I'm gonna need some serious motivation to continue that.

But disregarding that, last time was Cody's POV, so I'm guessing this time's Katie's! ENJOY!

* * *

CH.2: An Enemy, a Friend, and a Competition.

"We're finally here Katie! Aren't you excited?" My friend Sadie cheered noticing my depressed face.

"Yeah, of course I am." I said faking a smile. She decided that it was okay to drop the subject. I guess she bought it.

The truth is, I didn't actually want to sign up for the show. It was Sadie who came up to me and said we should sign up. I didn't really want to let Sadie or her hopes of becoming famous get ruined because of me. With that thought in my head, I just played along with it. When I got the news that we both made it, I wasn't too happy. I don't really like reality shows because, of-

"Ezekial! What's up man? " Chris (The host of the show) asked, interrupting my thoughts, as said Ezekial stepped off the boat he came from.

The boy looked right, left, up, and down as if he missed something, his shaggy brown hair bouncing in the process. He adjusted his dark blue toque and shrugged spouting out an odd answer.

"I think I see a bird." The brunet answered. Trent (Musician) chuckled at his clueless answer. The guy also seems to have a thick Canadian accent, and was a fashion disaster! It was as if he were raised on a barn.

"Oh come on, Brig!" Duncan (Punk) whined, "This guy is just asking for it!"

Bridgette (Surfer Chick) shook her head in disapproval, "You gotta quit being such a jerk Duncan, isn't that why Ashley left you last year?" The bad boy looked as if she just stabbed him 37 times in the chest, that 'Ashley' girl must have cursed him with bad memories.

"Ok, look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life. Raised by freaky prarie people. Just try not to say much, and try not to get kicked off too early, ok?" Chris told Ezekiel. What a lucky guess.

"Yes sir!" He replied.

Ezekiel walked by everyone viewing his arrival, but stopped at Heather (Evil looking girl) and stared, followed by a "Wow…"

"What is your problem? Get away from me!" Heather replied, shooing him away. He ran away and hid behind Harold(Alpha Nerd).

"Do you think he's trying to," Sadie began to ask me. I answered with a quick shrug knowing what she would say. If he's considering her, he'll have to try _really_ hard.

The next boat pulled up revealing another brunet wearing a beige shirt with one red and one green stripe going across it. He was also wearing blue jeans and carrying a laptop case. He has some sort of baby cuteness to him, very appealing to me.

"Cody! The Codster! The Codmeister!" Chris exclaimed, exchanging a high-five with Cody.

"Dude, it's a pleasure to be here man!" Cody said excitedly walking past the campers. "I see the ladies have already arrived, alright!"

"What a flirt!" Sadie said. She turned to me and noticed the interested look on my face and grinned. " Ooooo, Katie, are you checking him out!"

I turned a bright pink and turned around to tell her to shut up. However, Cody heard Sadie's little comment. Just my luck.

"Wow, someone's already checking me out?" Cody said giving me a sly smile, which activated a few 'oooooh's' and 'aaaaaah's'. I was trying to explain to him, but I couldn't for some reason. I just, froze.

"I doubt anyone would check out a scrawny wimp like you!" Came a voice from behind Cody; which was revealed to be a buff girl wearing a blue jumpsuit-ish thing. She also had black hair in the form of a ponytail. There was also a unibrow on her face, yuck.

"Eva," Chris introduced, "Glad to meetcha!" Eva ignored Chris and continued with Cody.

"H-hey there…" Cody said, frightened of the girl, and you won't believe what she did next. She just dropped her luggage on the poor guy's foot! I gasped and suddenly something inside of me just, snapped.

"Take care of those for me kid." She said as Cody was rubbing his foot in pain.

"What the hell was that!" I shouted losing my sanity. I hardly know the guy and I'm defending him, guess I'm just nice.

"Oh nothing, just instructing your little 'boyfriend' to carry my luggage, that's what!" Eva screamed back.

"He's…Not…MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed ready to rip her apart.

"Bring it on, you skinny little bi-"

"STOP THE VIOLENCE! SPREAD THE LOVE!" Came a voice from a fat gut that lifted us both up and hugged us. The guy had blonde, messy hair, and was wearing a white shirt with a teal maple leaf on the chest area. He was also wearing khaki shorts.

"What's up Owen!" Chris exclaimed throwing his hands up.

Owen threw his hands up as well, dropping both of us, and screamed back "What's up Chris MaClean!"

"Way to go tons 'o' fun!" Eva mumbled disappointed that she couldn't fight me. To tell the truth, I'm glad I didn't. It's kind of sad, I'm always starting fights but when it comes to physical ones, I get my ass kicked, _all_ the time.

The next boat came with a tan-skinned girl in it. She was also wearing a gray t-shirt and green shorts. She had brown short hair. She also looked sane; too bad she'll be the only one. I'm not saying I'm sane though, I'm as weird as the next guy.

"Courtney," Chris introduced helping the girl off her boat.

"Thank you," Courtney thanked as she stepped off the boat.

"Hi! You must be the other contestants," She greeted politely. She examined us all as if she were already picking her favorites. She had a look in her eyes that I didn't quite like. "It's really nice to meet you all!"

Owen jumped forward and shook her hand furiously. "Hiya, I'm Owen!" The big boy greeted.

"It's a pleasure to meet you O- Oh wow!" She turned seeing what seemed to be- THE HOTTEST GUY EVER! Seriously, I can't describe him, but I'll try.

Now, picture the hottest guy you know. After that, picture him ten times hotter. That's Justin, or at least that's what Chris said his name was. Suddenly, the guy started walking up to me, my heart was pounding furiously with nervousy.

"And who is this good looking lady?" Justin asked leaning closer to me, and as if on cue, I turned bright pink.

"H- Hey, I'm K- Ka- Katie!" I stuttered. No guy this good looking has _ever_ talked to me! My legs were shaking with excitement as I waited for his response. When all was well, the joy kill popped out.

"Hey, hey Justin," Cody said as he slightly moved Justin away, "Guys like us need to stay together, and win all the ladies!" Justin pondered at why Cody just showed up and told him this, but his thinking was interrupted by a loud thump!

"Um, Chris," Tyler mentioned, "I think were only gonna have twenty-one campers, cuz one just received a mild concussion." The jock pointed at the edge of the dock to show where the person used to be.

"Haha, what dumb klutz would hit their head on the dock?" Owen whispered to Sadie, Cody, and me "I bet that it was some stupid guy who walks around thinking he's all… Wowee!"

To Owen and my surprise, what appeared out of the water and onto to the dock was a red headed girl wearing all green. Owen looked at her like a child would stare at a chocolate cake, or Owen, they mean the same thing anyway.

"Hiya TDI! My name is Izzy," the peculiar redhead greeted waving her left arm frantically, "Don't get on my bad side, or I'll barbeque you!"

Barbeque? I looked around to see if anyone noticed how weird this girl was acting. Everyone had the same reaction as I did, except for the select few, one being Owen. However, the moment was ruined when he cut a loud one.

"Uh, haha, sorry about that guys," He shrugged and laughed.

Everyone looked disgusted except for Izzy, who was cackling with laughter, "Haha, you are one funny dude, um, never caught you name," she stated.

"My name is Owen," the loud and proud boy shouted, completely forgetting that he polluted the air.

"Awesome! Nice to meetcha Owen!" Izzy exclaimed shaking his hand rapidly with a huge smile.

"Those two seem to get along pretty well," Cody whispered in my ear as they began to babble about God knows what.

"Yeah, they would be great together," I giggled. It seems as if Cody and me became fast friends. But I don't see anything wrong with that; he's a really friendly guy and kind of cute too. The only problem I could think of is Sadie's jealousy problem.

Don't get me wrong I love her, she's my BFFFL, but I don't think she likes that I befriend anyone that she isn't friends with. I was okay with this for a while, but after 5 years I think I've had enough. I'd tell her and convince her that we can't always be exactly the same, but that would be insanely difficult.

I was very deep in thought but the next thing I knew I was dunked in the water gasping for air. I finally realized that the dock broke beneath me. I found my 3 closest, as of right now, friends. Cody was grabbing on to a plank, Owen was floating, and Sadie was clutching to me.

"What just happened Sadie?" I asked her to find out how I got here.

"Chris told us to stand at the end of the docks and pose for a promo picture," She explained, "Then the dock broke below us and we ended up here, remember?"

So that's how I ended up here! "Oh yeah! Haha sorry I had temporary amnesia," I said, scratching the back of my head.

Chris clapped his hands to gather our attention; I looked up prepared for the announcement.

"Whelp," He began, "Campers, Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa"

"Aka, Hell," Noah (Mr. Business) corrected.

Chris laughed and gave a sadistic smile that I'd soon begin to hate.

* * *

And there it is! The next installment of the Cotie series! Now if you remember the next chapter will be in Cody's POV, I might switch to 3rd person every now and then in chapters to make other couples work. Good Idea or Bad Idea®?

Well I'll try and post soon!

-KD10


End file.
